Tales from Behind the Crypt
by MaliciousContent
Summary: This is a twenty chapter set of stories that surround Azurite. They are around 500 words a piece! Enjoy! ;3
1. Chapter 1

A silvery white being danced in the shadows slowly, gracing the air with its every move. Blue hair adorned its head as it steadily pirouetted on the dark ground. All of a sudden, footsteps echoed through the gray canyon and the figure ran further into a hole that fit its exact shape.

"It's probably a Homeworld Gem! They all want to hurt us!" a sharp voice argued, but was silenced.

"Pearl, go check on her, she seems to have been created fairly recent," a kind voice asked.

All of a sudden, a pale face poked into the hole, spotting the silvery white being, cowering from her.

She reached out to the figure, smiling, "Hello there, my name is Pearl, what is yours?"

"My name is… also Pearl," the figure said slowly, accepting Pearl's hand.

"Well hello there, Pearl, looks like you just came out from existence," the other Pearl nodded, "I am here with Rose Quartz, would you like to join our army?"

"Sure…" the gem replied, standing up.

A lady with big pink hair stood behind Pearl, with a tall red gem and a small purple one, "Hi my name is Rose Quartz and they are Garnet and Amethyst. So you say your name is Pearl also?"

"Yes it is," the silvery gem answered.

"We can't have two Pearls!" Amethyst shouted, "Pick a different name."

"Another name?" the gem asked, "I haven't any ideas."

"How about Jewel?" Pearl asked the gem sweetly, she was fond of the idea of another gem that was similar to her.

"I like it…" Jewel responded, touching her deep blue hair.

"Then you can stay with us while we fight Homeworld!" Amethyst said, maybe she could have fun with this new addition.

Garnet thought about Jewel's loyalty, but liked the thought of another teammate, "Let's see if she can prove herself to us."

Jewel continued to prove herself to the Crystal Gems until one day she slipped away. The silvery gem had gone on a separate mission to prove herself to Rose Quartz and her teammates. She finally made her way back to her teammates within the span of thirty years, but her pink-haired leader was long gone. Jewel hugged her friends and held a small baby boy who was supposedly Rose's child. He was quite a quiet child who loved to be cuddled with.

One day Jewel wandered off into the woods after hearing a strange sound. She found a secret area, but when she got there, the sound disappeared. Jewel looked up after hearing a rumbling and a giant boulder fell on top of her, instantly poofing her. Her gem was shoved by human hands into a muddy rock and tossed down a hill.

"Will? What are you doing?" a voice called out, "Dinner is almost ready!"

"I will be right there Azurite, I am just having a little man time over here," Will walked away from the site, glad to have cut off his friend's reason to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Homeworld was a desolate place filled with quiet death. Ships left the docks every hour to fight their leader's wars for her. A green gem rested beside her ship, chatting with another green gem.

"Hello Peridot, where is your ship?" the gem asked her comrade.

"I need to get certain parts, Peridot," Peridot responded, "Do you have a Neptunium wrench and any extra plutonium?"

"Yeah, let me get that for you, Peridot," the Peridot responded, finding the materials.

Peridot equipped her ship with the plutonium for its core and tightened the loose bolts. She lifted off into the air within a couple minutes, but something went wrong and the ship exploded. Pieces flew past the Peridot that was knocked to the ground; she had forgotten that her plutonium was expired. She staggered to her feet and looked for the Peridot, finding a shattered gem. Her eyes opened wide, but she scooped up the pieces and walked to her leader's headquarters.

The gem got to her knees, "This Peridot operated with my expired plutonium. Her ship imploded on itself."

"You are lucky that you are good at what you do, I could have you broken," the leader said crudely.

"Y-Yes, Yellow Diamond, I know that my line is only average compared to your excellent purebreds," the Peridot started to sweat as she knew what was next.

"Stand up," Yellow Diamond frowned, "And walk over to the building next door."

"Yes, my Diamond," Peridot thought about escaping, but she knew she wouldn't get far.

Peridot walked inside and was immediately grabbed by two Amethysts. She was dragged into a small room and chained to a wall. The instant the gem looked up, lava poured onto her. Her form quivered but she was forced to stay stable. Once blond locks turned gray as the gem on her chest melted into a different shape. The gem was now a Vex, a failure among Peridots, but she had to accept it and move on without fighting back. She later became known as Vexus as Yellow Diamond's pet name for her. Her only job was to transport soldiers from place to place and occasionally fuse with her partners.


	3. Chapter 3

On Homeworld, a trial used to be done to see which gems could heal well, not so well, and not at all. A certain batch of gems called emeralds were made that had exceptional healing powers however one was falling behind. She tried her best to heal things that were broken, but if they were going to die, her powers didn't cover it. The gem also lacked the ability to speak due to her gem malformation being so close to her vocal center. Other gems of her type laughed at her ability except for one emerald, who understood what she lacked. One day, her friend was caught helping her and broken in front of her eyes. She desperately tried to heal her gem but it only cracked more.

"It's okay, I am going to die anyway…" the emerald paused, "You will be sent to the Kindergarten to work there, find my shards and bury me somewhere nice someday, okay?"

 _"Yeah,"_ the other emerald let tears fall out of her eyes, _"I will…"_

 _"Oh my, you can communicate telepathically…"_ the emerald paused, _"Emerald, find others to help you rebel. Good luck…"_

After she finished her last words, Emerald stopped her healing and let her friend break into pieces. The gem put her face to the ground and sobbed heavily as she was jolted to her feet. She walked into the ship unsure of her future, but was determined to get her friend's shards.

The ride seemed like forever, but eventually Emerald felt the ship land. She hopped off and wandered into the crowd of gems that now surrounded her. They were malformed, but she treated them as equals.

Two small gems tackled her to the ground, "Hi! My name is Citrine!"

"And my name is Blue Topaz!" the blue skinned one pushed herself off of the Emerald who was in shock.

 _"Well, hello there…"_ Emerald said slowly, _"Aren't you supposed to be working right now?"_

"Yeah, but we know you aren't strong so maybe you can shape shift," Citrine smiled.

 _"I can try…"_ and with that Emerald turned herself into a giant green creature resembling a wolf.

"Think you can pull this plow?" Blue Topaz asked gently.

"Yeah," Emerald did as she said until the end of the day.

All of the gems had collapsed onto the ground beside her, retreating to their gems. Citrine and Blue Topaz lay next to Emerald, cuddling in her soft fur. For some reason shape shifting was easier for the green gem to perform. It just felt comfortable to be something other than a failure. She closed her eyes and placed her furry head onto her paws.


	4. Chapter 4

Movement blurred across dazed vision. The small blue being had no idea where or what it was. It staggered to its feet and bumped into another small, yellow being.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" she said, "Oh, you are a new gem, you look like a… Blue Topaz!"

"I… What happened here?" the blue gem responded, rubbing her eyes.

"You are a gem that can see into the future, you can go join Blue Diamond's Court!" the yellow gem adjusted her helmet, "I am a Citrine, as you can see."

"Hello Citrine," Blue Topaz paused, "I can't see into the future now, all I can see is blank space."

"Uh oh, looks like you are defective like me. Most gems are created with their set ability," Citrine smiled, "I was overcooked, maybe you were too. Who knows? Don't you ever just want to run away from here?"

"Um, I haven't been here long, it doesn't seem too bad yet," Blue Topaz looked over Citrine's shoulder; an escort had come to take her to other blue gems.

She bid Citrine farewell and the yellow gem continued to do her thing. Blue Topaz went through trials, but all she could see were gems or things with blue on them. She absolutely hated the color, it was everywhere on her, she couldn't escape it. The black-haired gem's only redemption was seeing Citrine every night after she finished her trials. Eventually, she didn't see her around anymore. Blue Topaz had gone into a deep depression, constantly failing at her trials.

One day, she was shoved onto a ship and taken to a strange new place along with several other gems. She looked out the window and thought about her friend, how and why did she disappear. What if Citrine was there, but she just came at the wrong time? Blue Topaz just wanted to break herself, but all attempts were thwarted as a jasper held her back. Eventually, the ship started to burn up and land slowly on cold ground. Blue Topaz was shoved off the ship as it left immediately after the last prisoner exited.

The blue gem wandered around, looking at the gems who worked all day. She watched the other gems get mining objects and started to follow. Within a week, Blue Topaz had accustomed to the harsh work of a Labor Camp gem. A month in, her form started to give out and she destabilized, her gem being shoved into a pile of other gems that lost their forms and the will to live.

Yellow fingers picked up her blue gem and warmth surrounded her core. Blue Topaz reformed, her usual dress turning into a working outfit. Her eyes opened to two light blue eyes that stared into her soul.

"Hello, Blue," Citrine said, stroking the blue gem's black hair, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes!" Blue Topaz sobbed into Citrine as she felt waves of euphoria cascading over her body, "Please stay with me forever!"

"Of course," Citrine kissed her on the lips and the two continued to do so until they were told to get working.


	5. Chapter 5

"Azurite! Azurite! Get up!" shouts rung out across the plains as a small green gem shook an almost lifeless body.

 _"It's okay, she will wake herself up soon,"_ another green gem said slowly, _"Vexus cool it."_

"Okay Emerald," Vexus frowned, feeling cool hands on her shoulders, "Jewel is she going to be okay?"

 _"What? Is my assurance not good enough?"_ Emerald said sarcastically.

"We healed her, she is just going to have to recover," Jewel looked to Emerald, who picked up Azurite in her arms.

Vexus nodded and stood up; once again, Homeworld gems attacked them. The group was in a bumpkin country full of shady people. Emerald walked off with Azurite's body, she knew that her leader was in a world of hurt on the inside and that the farther away from this place they were, the better. Jewel and Vexus followed her, they just wanted to be safe from all of this harm but Beach City was much farther away than they expected.

"What if we got jobs and bought a house?" Vexus wondered, tired of constantly running.

 _"Okay, let's go get one,"_ Emerald said, adjusting the body in her arms, _"Gosh, our leader isn't durable is she!"_

"Emerald, don't you remember that she almost died?" Jewel sighed, "Besides, it won't be that easy to get a house."

 _"Let's just try, for her,"_ Emerald continued to walk, _"You guys look tired."_

The brown-haired gem placed Azurite's body on the ground and turned into a giant green wolf. Vexus lightly placed her hand on her big wet nose and petted her. Jewel picked up Azurite and jumped on top, Vexus being shoved up, she loved lupine creatures. Emerald ran as fast as she could to town, making sure everyone had their grip. Within minutes, they entered the town, wandering around. Jewel saw a sign that displayed a picture of a nice house. The group followed her inside the building.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" a tall woman said tiredly.

 _"Get us a house!"_ Emerald said, slightly disturbing the woman.

"She means that we want a house for our daughter so that she can grow up properly," Jewel said, grabbing Emerald's arm.

"Oh, okay," the woman said, "What kind of house would you like?"

 _"A big one!"_ Emerald shouted.

"My partner means that she wants a two story house with a big backyard," Jewel said calmly, Emerald dropped Azurite's body by accident in excitement.

"Emerald!" Vexus said rather loudly, picking up Azurite.

"What do you teach your kid? And who is that?" the woman was shocked at the strength, but even more at the disrespect she saw, "Why would she call you by your first name?"

 _"Oh… We… Adopted them both, they are always disrespectful!"_ Emerald said happily.

"Alright then, let's look at your options…" the woman fanned out a pile of two story houses in the area.

Vexus picked one and the four of them made their way to the house. Jewel silently passed her a gold bar they found in a cave and the woman never came back to them again. A couple days later, Azurite opened her eyes.

"Whoa, this is a nice place you guys found," Azurite said as she was hounded by Vexus, managing to speak a few more words, "How did you pay for it?"

 _"Blood money,"_ Emerald smiled, _"Just kidding."_

"Phew," Azurite was kissed several times by her lover, "Feels like I was dropped on my butt a few times…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Azurite, can you get everyone to come and help Luca find his friend Amber? They are in Georgia, which is a couple hours away from where you are and we were wondering if you would like something to do," a voice spoke on the phone, "It's okay if you don't want to do it."

"No, no, it sounds like a good activity for us to do," Azurite responded, "Greg, life has been so quiet lately, you wouldn't believe it!"  
"Is Greg on the phone?" a tall silvery gem asked, "I would like to speak with Pearl."

"Okay Jewel, I will get you to together," Greg said, handing the phone to Pearl.

"Hey Jewel, how are you?" Pearl asked delicately.

"Good, thank you. Emerald, stay down!" Jewel said, shoving the puppy eyes down.

 _"Hey Pearl!"_ the green gem communicated rather loudly, _"I am going to human-marry Jewel!"_

Pearl shook her head, "What? I don't think so!"

"She is totally going to do it," a small green gem said.

"Vexus!" Jewel said, "We don't want to panic her!"

"Too late," Azurite said slowly, "Pearl, don't worry, you are invited."

"Okay," Pearl said, "So can you guys handle that little Amber? She was quite the handful the last time we saw her…"

"Yeah, we all want to meet her and help her out," Azurite said, smiling, "I am sure that we can help fix whatever is going on."

"Thanks so much!" Pearl said, "Bye everyone!"

"Bye!" the group said in unison, hanging up the phone.

"So what do we do now?" Vexus asked, putting her light green hands on Azurite's lap.

A couple hours later, the gems had made their way to Georgia in a car they had recently bought; parking it in a driveway of the address Greg had given them. A man walked out to meet them, inviting them inside.

"So you guys are the other Crystal Gems?" the man asked casually.

"Yeah," Azurite responded, introducing themselves, "We are here to help your nephew, Luca out with a friend's disappearance."

"Okay, he is still at school for another hour," the caretaker smiled, "Do you guys want something to eat or drink?"

"Azurite is probably hungry, but we usually only drink stuff like tea or water," Jewel spoke for the other members of the team.

"Yeah," Azurite said, "The drive over was tiring, we aren't used to driving for that long…"

"I understand, wait… Who drove?" the caretaker wondered aloud.

"I did," Azurite replied calmly, "Why do you ask?"  
"How old are you?" the caretaker asked.

"I am… around five thousand years old?" Azurite said as the caretaker's eyes opened wide.

"But you only look 16…" the caretaker said, "I guess it is safe for you to drive then."

"I just learned today!" Azurite smiled.

"What?!" the caretaker was baffled.


	7. Chapter 7

"So she will probably come here last, right?" Azurite asked a light blue gem with black hair.

"Yes," she replied, "Amber's tactics are quite interesting."

"Alright," Vexus said, "We are going to have to leave as soon as possible, with the way she fights, we could be screwed."

"Okay, Vexus," Jewel said, "Let's just get this building cleared."

The group ran in followed by the light blue gem and her blond-haired friend to fight for half an hour. After they had cleared the building of humans and gems, the gems said their good-byes. Other bad gems had previously been freed thanks to Amber so the group had to leave the light blue gem and the boy at the laboratory. Before she left, Vexus gave a special paper to the light blue gem and followed her friends.

After a long day of fighting and bubbling, the group decided to go out to dinner. Azurite chose a Greek place to eat at. The others had a little bit of her food, but they preferred tea.

"Do you think that gem will give the blue print to Amber?" Vexus asked, "She can repair that boy's arm with it."

"She seemed like she liked Amber enough," Azurite said.

 _"But that boy seemed like he liked Amber more than a friend, didn't he?"_ Emerald communicated to the table, _"How adorable."_

"Yeah," Jewel said, putting her arm around Emerald, "So, what was this about human-marrying me?"

Emerald blushed, _"I was kidding, I just wanted to make Pearl uncomfortable."_

"You sounded pretty serious," Vexus said quietly.

 _"Maybe,"_ Emerald said, _"Do you want to get married?"_

"Hmm I don't know…" Jewel said, "Just kidding, of course!"

"Emerald, you need to get a ring and get on one knee," Vexus said, "It isn't permanent until you do that."

 _"Fine,"_ Emerald said, _"'Till next time, Jewel!"_

"Okay, Emerald," Jewel smiled, "Are you done with your food, Azurite?"

"Yeah," Azurite smiled, "So full!"

The group walked out together after paying for dinner and found the car. They drove back to their house and watched television shows until they ended up falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Azurite and Vexus sat together on the wooden bench outside their house and talked about getting jobs. The stars twinkled as darkness set upon the town. Vexus leaned against her lover and was held onto by strong arms. She wondered how long this peaceful life would last, but pushed the thoughts away as sleep influenced her.

Within minutes, Vexus was lightly snoring. It was rare for her to just sleep like that but Azurite picked her up and walked to the bedroom, setting her down under the covers. She overheard Jewel and Emerald in the other room talking about whatever was going on in their lives. Azurite missed the times when she, Citrine, Blue, Carmine, and Jade used to snuggle together. It was hard to believe that they were all dead and gone, but she knew they were far gone by the time her and the Crystal Gems fought them.

The blue-eyed gem walked outside of the house and started running, thinking about all the times she shared with her friends. She continued walking until she reached the top of a tall hill. This is where she buried her friend's gems, the last shard of Jade, and the shards of Citrine, Carmine, Blue, Tanzanite, and Pyroite. Azurite looked to the starry sky as tears started to flow and fall onto the grave.

All of a sudden, she saw a blue silhouette of Tanzanite, wandering around. Pyroite formed too, dancing with her and twirling her in the air. Blue, Carmine, and Citrine formed, playing around on the rocks. Jade appeared, dancing by herself, perhaps singing while doing so. She saw Azurite and walked slowly over to her, stroking her cheeks.

"Hello my love," she said, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes," Azurite smiled as Jade leaned into her.

"Dance with me?" she asked.

"Of course," Azurite said, "Are you real?"

"No, I am just a ghost like everyone else here," Jade said, "We are here because of your memories of us."

Azurite stopped dancing, "Does that mean that everyone here can't come to my house?"

"Yeah," Tanzanite said, walking over to Azurite with Pyroite's hand in hers, "We can only stay here."

Citrine, Blue, and Carmine walked over and said in unison, "We love you Azurite!"

"I love you too," Azurite said choking on her tears.

"Aw don't cry," Citrine said, looking up to Azurite, "You look best when you are smiling."

"I am so sorry… I couldn't protect you all," Azurite said.

"It's all over," Blue said while Citrine, Carmine, and her hugged Azurite's legs.

"We will all be watching over you," Carmine said.

Azurite smiled as she was surrounded by friends, "Good bye everyone!"

Tanzanite waved bye, holding Pyroite's hand in hers while slowly dissipating. Carmine, Citrine and Blue faded away together. Jade kissed Azurite's lips one time, the blue-eyed gem trying to keep her by her side, but she faded away into the atmosphere.

Azurite fell to her knees as tears fell from her eyes. Emerald appeared from behind and put her hand on her leader's back.

"It's all over now, let's go back home," Emerald communicated.

"Okay," Azurite said as she walked back home with Emerald.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jewel I need you to come with me!" Vexus said, "Emerald you go with Azurite."

"Oh okay," Jewel said, separating from Emerald.

The silvery gem walked off with Vexus while Emerald walked off with Azurite. Jewel sat down on her bed and looked up to Vexus. The green gem was three heads shorter than her; but she still tried to braid her hair. Jewel didn't have a lot of hair to work with, but Vexus still made a pretty nice braid.

Azurite brushed Emerald's hair until it was soft as velvet. She then tied most of it back into a ponytail and left some hair to skirt her face. The blue-eyed gem then helped her pick out a tuxedo to transform into. It was black with a green tie over a white dress shirt.

Vexus suited Jewel into a light blue, long-sleeved dress. The silvery gem twirled around in it, but she wondered why she was being dolled up.

"What's happening, Vexus?" Jewel asked, "Why the dress?"

"Nothing is happening! You need to go to the living room right now!" Vexus lightly shoved Jewel out the door.

Emerald's eyes turned to stars when she saw Jewel, _"Holy moly! You look great!"_

"I do?" Jewel asked, tilting her head, "Well, so do you."  
Emerald adjusted her collar nervously, _"We will be back in a couple hours you two."_

"What's happening?" Jewel asked again, "Where are we going?"

" _It's a surprise… Hun,"_ Emerald communicated, grabbing Jewel's small hand, _"Bye everyone!"_

"Bye!" Azurite called out.

Vexus and the blue-eyed gem went and sat down on the couch together, "Think it will go well, Azurite?"

"Yes I do," the leader replied, leaning against Vexus.

Meanwhile at the restaurant, Jewel and Emerald were seated. They looked into each other's eyes for a bit while food they didn't need was served.

"So… What's this for?" Jewel asked sweetly.

" _I thought we should go out for dinner,"_ Emerald grinned.

"But we don't need to eat," Jewel said, teasing her food with a fork.

" _Oh well,"_ Emerald said, _"Azurite can eat it. Besides we have champagne coming for us."_

"What is champagne?" Jewel tilted her head.

" _I haven't the faintest idea, want to try it?"_ Emerald asked.

"Sure," Jewel replied.

The two were served champagne in tall glasses. As they raised them to their lips, sweet flavor rushed down their throats. After finishing the glasses, Emerald brought a small black box from behind her.

She opened it as the silvery gem's eyes turned to stars, _"Jewel, will you marry me?"_

"Yes!" Jewel said excitedly as she stared at the ring made of beautiful gems, "Oh my Stars!"

The two kissed over the table as the people in the restaurant clapped for them.


	10. Chapter 10

Emerald and Jewel had gone somewhere on a trip while Vexus and Azurite stayed at home alone. An accumulation of miscellaneous gems had showed up in the house since the others had been gone. They must not have known it went to the house and not to the Crystal Heart, as Emerald had no clue when Azurite called her up. Vexus pulled one bubble down and looked at it, studying its shape. It looked like a Tiger Eye, a pearl-like soldier that usually fought with a switchblade or katana. Azurite snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around the green gem.

The bubble got popped by Vexus' surprise, "Oh no! Get out of here Azurite!"

"W-what?" Azurite was confused as the green gem pushed her away.

A small gem with a stripe across it clattered to the floor. Vexus sighed in relief but started to worry as it lifted itself up.

It glowed brightly as a tall being was formed. An outfit formed similar to a peridot's except for the fact that it didn't have diamonds but ovals.

"I'm gonna kill ya!" the gem said rather loudly, "Who the heck are ya?"

"I am going to have to take you down again," Vexus said.

"Oh, a Vex. Ya aren't gonna to be able to take me down," the gem said, running her hand through her long hair.

"Azurite, get the heck out of here!" Vexus said as her lover looked to her.

"What do ya mean? Is that Azurite?" the light brown haired gem asked, "She looks different than she used to…"

"There are other Azurites, why don't you get back into your gem?" Vexus slightly growled, pulling out her knife.

"Why don't we give her a chance to talk," Azurite asked.

The gem looked to Azurite with affection, "Ya sound just like 'er."

She pushed passed Vexus and got closer to Azurite, grabbing her cheeks gently. The brown-haired gem leaned in to kiss her, but Vexus was having none of that.

She kicked the gem in the shin, causing her to lose some of her balance. The gem became angry and lunged at Vexus, the two fighting violently with their blades. Azurite watched as her lover was torn apart by this foreign gem. She lunged herself into the fight. By this time, the gem had pulled out a katana from her gem and had been beating Vexus at range. The green gem was tossed to the side, hitting the house wall, as the foreign gem was about to finish her off.

Azurite got between her and Vexus, taking the katana into her stomach. She winced in pain, but brought the gem in closer to her, turning the fight around. Tears rolled out of Vexus' eyes as she threw her knife into the foreign gem's back. She poofed instantly as her katana rolled out of Azurite's stomach. The blue-eyed gem looked to Vexus and tried to reassure her as she felt her body give way and the warm arms of her lover hold her just inches from the floor.

Her eyes closed as she listened to Vexus' worried voice fiddle with taking off her shirt or getting bandages first. When they opened, Azurite noticed that her stomach was well wrapped. She stood up and walked out of her room, Vexus had tied up the gem.

" _Looks like you got her,"_ Azurite communicated.

"I am interrogating her!" Vexus said out loud.

"Wow you can even telepathically communicate just like her," the foreign gem said, smiling, "Sorry about your stomach."

"That's okay," Azurite smiled, "Just don't hurt Vexus again, please."

"I will try not to," the gem responded.

Vexus frowned, "You had better try your hardest not to hurt her either."

"Why would I?" the gem said, "I was her servant in a past life."

"What is your name?" Azurite asked.

"Tiger Eye, but you can call me Tiger," the gem smiled, relaxing the restraints.


	11. Chapter 11

Tiger Eye stared directly at Azurite, "I wonder if she can see me through yer eyes."

"I am sure that she would wonder why you tried to hurt my friends who bubbled you," Azurite said, "But that's all over. Here, let me do something for you."

The blue-eyed gem cut the restraints around Tiger Eye, "Why would ya do that? I could attack ya."

"You wouldn't," Azurite smiled, "You are too kind."

Tiger Eye blushed, but couldn't control herself as she wrapped her arms around Azurite, placing her lips on hers. Vexus stared at the two, Azurite was obviously not into it, but Tiger Eye wouldn't stop. The small green gem pushed them apart and looked at Azurite angrily.

"Why did you kiss me, I am with Vexus!" Azurite said, exasperated.

"Because I still love ya," Tiger Eye frowned.

"I am not my mom!" Azurite said, slapping Tiger Eye's cheek.

Tiger Eye walked backwards and ran out the front door, slamming it shut. Azurite stared at her feet, why couldn't she have met her mom in the real world? She calmed herself down and walked out the front door. Tiger was sitting on the bench with her head to her knees.

"Sorry for slapping you, I was just a little bit angry," Azurite said.

"It's okay," Tiger Eye said, lifting her head, "I didn't mean to make ya feel so darned bad."

The two hugged as Azurite spoke, "Let's be friends."

"Sure," Tiger Eye replied.

Vexus took a long sigh, she was going to have to give her lover a lot of kissing to wash that taste out of her mouth.

A week later, Tiger Eye was known as Tiger and wore retro cowgirl gear. She had a sleeveless cow spot vest and fringed boots. Vexus cut her hair short and she looked like a completely different gem.

 _"What's happening here?!"_ Emerald communicated as she rushed through the door, _"Why is she here!"_

"Uh… Hi, my name is Tiger. Sorry for fighting ya earlier," Tiger winced as Jewel rushed in after Emerald and pulled out her spear.

Azurite walked over, "It's okay guys, she is good now."

"Okay," Jewel said, putting her spear away.

 _"Are you sure? She put up a really strong fight,"_ Emerald frowned as Azurite nodded, _"Alright, let's shake hands for a truce."_

Tiger put her hand in Emerald's and felt the strength she had, she could easily destroy her. She held it firmly for a minute and let go.

 _"Truce,"_ Emerald communicated.

"Truce," Tiger said.

"The more the merrier!" Azurite smiled, holding Vexus' hand.

"Yup!" the little green gem said.


	12. Chapter 12

Emerald, Jewel, Azurite, Tiger, and Vexus hopped into the car. They were going on a journey today to bring home a new member of the family.

"What kind of dog do you want?" Azurite asked the group.

 _"Something that needs a home, dogs are killed too often in the shelter,"_ Emerald communicated.

"It has to be a kind dog that will last a while though," Vexus said, leaning on Azurite's shoulder.

Tiger put her blinker on, "Okay, we are almost there!"

"Yay," Azurite said, "Aren't you guys excited?"

"Sure," Jewel said, "Hey Emerald, do you want to get a couple cats too?"

 _"Yeah, sounds fun,"_ Emerald communicated from the front seat.

"Don't cats and dogs fight a lot?" Vexus asked.

"Not if we train them properly," Tiger said, parking the car, "We are here."

Azurite hopped out and Vexus followed her. Jewel and Emerald leaned against each other; they were still tired from last week. They had searched all over town for the remnant but had no luck.

When the group walked through the doors of the shelter, they were alarmed at how many animals there were. Tiger stuck with Vexus and Azurite while Emerald and Jewel went to look at cats. Some of the dogs barked at them while others just sat in their cages. Vexus knelt in front of a cage with a small black puppy that stared into her eyes. She stuck her light green fingers through the bars and felt a soft tongue weakly licking them.

"This one," Vexus said to Azurite.

"Are you sure?" Azurite smiled.

"Yes," Vexus said.

"Let's take him out first," Tiger said, "Do ya want to get two dogs so that he has a friend?"

"Yeah," Vexus said, she couldn't figure out why she strangely loved puppies.

She looked at the cage next to the puppy while still leaving her fingers in his cage. A black and white puppy looked up at her and barked. Vexus stuck her other fingers in her cage. The puppy sniffed her fingers and bit them, but she kept them where they were.

Azurite blinked twice, looking to Tiger Eye as her lover's fingers were gnawed on. Vexus continued to look at the pup until it let go of her and started to lick her fingers. Tiger went to get a person to help them take out the puppies. Both were very skinny, their ribs showing very clearly. A volunteer walked over and put both of the puppies on noose-like leashes. She gave the leashes to Vexus who was led to the meeting area.

"They have already been spayed and neutered and have had all of their shots so you don't have to do that separately. I will be right back in ten minutes," the volunteer walked off.

Vexus sat down with the puppies as they leapt into her lap, trying to lick her face. She couldn't believe how friendly they had become since she had given them just a bit of attention.

Emerald and Jewel walked over to her with three older cats in their arms. They had already bought them without addressing the group but they were going to say yes anyway.

 _"Nice pups you got there,"_ Emerald communicated, hoisting her two cats up.

Jewel stroked the cat she held in her arms, "How are we ever going to get them home?"

"We will find some way to do it," Tiger said, shoving everyone into the car after Azurite paid for the animals.

"Thanks Azurite," Vexus said, petting her pups.

"You are very welcome," Azurite smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wow, the sunset along the beach is wonderful isn't it, Emerald?" Jewel said, holding her lover's hands that were gently placed along her waist.

 _"It sure is,"_ Emerald said, kissing Jewel's cheek.

The two kissed on the lips as the rest of the setting sun disappeared on the ocean. California was a new place for the two, but they thoroughly enjoyed being there. They spent a week travelling the West Coast and ended up in the warm state of Cali.

After the sun had dropped into the sea, Emerald and Jewel made their way to the hotel they were staying at. Emerald ordered some fancy food and the two packaged it up for Azurite. The two gems danced in their room to some kind of beautiful music.

"I love you, Emerald," Jewel said, slowly leading Emerald to her left.

" _I love you too, Jewel,"_ Emerald said, _"That's why I married you."_

Jewel chuckled as she was lifted up and spun around several times. Emerald threw her into their bed and lay next to her, placing her head on Jewel's shoulder.

The two snuggled until the sun came up. Emerald kissed Jewel's cheek as she opened her blue eyes.

"Good morning, Emerald," Jewel said, tiredly.

" _Good morning to you to Jewel,"_ Emerald communicated, _"Today is going to be a busy day isn't it?"_

"Yeah," Jewel said.

The two stretched and exited the hotel room, walking down the corridor. Eventually, they reached the pool and switched their lounge outfits to swimming suits. Emerald shoved Jewel gently into the cold blue water and jumped in next to her.

When they had finished swimming around, the two decided to go to the National History Museum. Jewel looked at all of the exhibits, trying to learn something while Emerald followed her and asked her questions. They came across a small gem that looked similar to a Tiger Eye. Jewel placed her pale fingers on a crack that it had and healed away. It started to glow and float into the air.

Emerald pulled Jewel back as it started to form a body. She formed armor on her hands and got ready to defend her lover from harm.

A long-haired pale gem with stripes all across her body stood in battle formation, "Azurite! Where are ya! I found a human…"

Emerald growled as Jewel held onto her arm, _"Who are you? How do you know Azurite?"_

"I am none of yer business, Azurite is my leader," the gem said, pulling out a long sword.

" _You are our business now,"_ Emerald communicated.

"Okay, well just so ya know, I am pretty powerful for a Tiger Eye!" the gem said, waving her sword.

" _You just told us who you are but whatever,"_ Emerald said as Jewel pulled out her spear.

The two ran out of the museum doors, leading Tiger Eye out into the open. Emerald punched her lightly several times to test her strength. Jewel launched light as Tiger ran around, evading most of her shots.

" _We have to strike at the same time, she can deal a lot of damage but her defense is fairly bad,"_ Emerald communicated.

Jewel nodded and the two lunged at Tiger Eye, knocking her on her butt. They struck her at the same time in the head and the gem on her shoulder clattered to the ground as she poofed.

Emerald bubbled her and sent her upwards, _"Hey Jewel, do you know where all of the gems we defeat go to?"_

"Not sure," Jewel shrugged.

 _"Oh well,"_ Emerald sighed, _"Let's continue our vacation."_

"Yeah, let's," Jewel said, wrapping her hand around Emerald's waist.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sit!" Vexus said, "Sit or you won't get your treat, Clover."

Clover sat and yipped as another puppy was patiently sitting. Vexus gave them both treats and petted their soft fur.

Azurite knelt next to the small black puppy and ran her hands through its fur, "Gosh, I haven't petted any dog-like creatures since Citrine, Carnelian, and Blue. You have such a soft coat, Titus."

Titus rubbed his head on Azurite's shoulder and licked her chin. The blue-eyed gem smiled, standing up, her, Vexus, and Tiger had trained the pups nicely. Emerald and Jewel were steadily training the cats so that they could get along with Clover and Titus but it wasn't working as well as they had hoped. Clover always wanted to jump and play with them while they just wanted to sleep.

 _"We can try making them stay alone in a room for a couple minutes?"_ Emerald communicated, _"Maybe that could work."_  
"It could, but what if they started fighting?" Azurite said, looking to Tiger.

"Wow, we are gems that try and change the world and here we are tryin' to train animals. Just do it, we can worry about the after affects later," Tiger said, shrugging.

"Okay," Vexus said, ushering Willa and Titus into the guest room.

Emerald carried her three cats while Jewel followed. They closed the door and timed an hour on the oven clock.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Tiger said, "We have two healers even though ONE can't heal as well."

 _"Hey!"_ Emerald shouted rather loudly, making Tiger Eye jump, _"What a scaredy cat."_

"Whoa sorry if I hit a sore spot that ya can't heal," the pale gem chuckled to herself as the remark hit her, "Oh what, ya want to fight?"

"Guys stop, he can heal small wounds faster than me and can withstand much more hits than you," Jewel said, grabbing her lover's arm.

"Fine," Tiger said, "Jewel speaks the truth so I will leave ya alone."

When an hour was up, Vexus opened the door with her eyes shut for fear of it being ugly. Clover and Titus sat up on top of the tan bed curled up next to the three cats.

 _"Phew, it looks like Citrus, Blue, and Carn are fine,"_ Emerald said to Jewel, sighing in relief.

"I had no idea it would turn out this great," Jewel smiled, looking to Emerald, "At least nothing was broken-"

"Oh no," Vexus said, putting her hand to her forehead, "A couple bubbles were popped."

"Do we know which ones?" Azurite asked.

"Yeah, a Chrysocolla that I defeated when I was with yer mother," Tiger Eye said, "She was the last gem we defeated so I was saving 'er fer interrogation later. We also lost two corrupted gems."

"You had a Chrysocolla you didn't tell us about?" Azurite asked, "Didn't you think that that would be important?"

"No, she would just bring up bad memories," Tiger Eye said, shaking her head, "I never thought she'd escape. I had no idea she would go with the other bubbles, she was always in my room."

"Oh well Azurite said, "Let's go get them back."


	15. Chapter 15

Emerald's body hit the wall as she flew backwards from a punch. Tiger was winning in strength but just one punch could defeat her. The green gem removed herself from the wall and ran forwards at Tiger Eye, causing her to back up and try to avoid the attack. Jewel cheered on her lover as she kicked Tiger in the side, the gem falling to her knees. She raised her hands in submission as Emerald picked her up.

 _"You did great,"_ Emerald communicated, _"You took four of my hits today, that is a new record."_  
"Same to ya," Tiger Eye said, "Ya took two of my gosh darned hits in yer weak spot."  
Azurite walked over to the two, "You guys were awesome! Even Vexus came out to watch."

"I only came out to see which spots need to be fixed and so far that is at least four areas," Vexus frowned, "I wish we had a clue as to where that Chrysocolla went, if she is as old as you say she is, she could be a real danger."

Tiger was placed in a chair next to Jewel and Emerald who immediately began healing, "Yeah… I'm fairly worried; I mean how did any of the animals get to her bubble? She was giving me the hardest trouble, for the longest of times."

"Wasn't she the gem who pledged her whole loyalty to Pink Diamond?" Jewel asked, "She possessed a Dictate just like yours, Azurite. If we find her, we are in a lot of trouble."

Tiger Eye put her hand to her face, "She is probably somewhere around us."

"Probably," Vexus said, "But what if she isn't?"

"Then I don't know where she could be," Tiger said, "I wish we had some other locator gem to help us…"

"Hey! Remember when Amber let loose all of those gems?" Azurite said, "Maybe one of them can do location?"

"Maybe," Tiger said.

"What are we going to do with her when we find her?" Vexus asked, "She is kind of a relic nowadays. Her memory must have been damaged in some way though, because for some reason she continued to fight when Pink Diamond was shattered. There is no way that she could fight without her love for her Diamond."

"We can put 'er where she belongs, in a bubble," Tiger said.

"Only if she fights back," Azurite said, "She might be nice."

"Fine," Tiger Eye said, "Let's go on an adventure."


	16. Chapter 16

Tiger Eye drove everyone around the neighborhood looking for any signs of a Chrysocolla running away. Vexus spotted a wandering figure. When the group got a closer look, Tiger parked the car and everyone got out. Emerald knocked over the target, which picked itself up right away.

"What do you want, simple healer?" the target said angrily.

"Are you a Chrysocolla?" Azurite asked.

"Yes," the gem said, "Why do you ask and why do you look so familiar?"

"You escaped from one of our bubbles," Vexus piped up, "So we thought you were dangerous."

"Oh," Chrysocolla said as Tiger walked over, "It's you?"

"Yeah," Tiger Eye said, "It's me."

Chrysocolla became infuriated and formed armor on her knees and shoulders. An aquamarine glove attached itself to her right arm and as it began to charge, the group pulled out their weapons. A purple visor appeared on her face that displayed her surroundings as she took a while to adjust it.

"I am a little bit rusty, but I will get you in a second, oh blind slave of Azurite," Chrysocolla said.

Thirty seconds later, Chrysocolla lunged at Tiger and knocked her into a mailbox. She was grabbed from behind by Emerald and thrown over her shoulders onto the ground. Chrysocolla groaned, but picked herself up and successfully electrocuted Vexus, Azurite and Emerald. Jewel was busy healing the three of them as Tiger Eye came at the dark blue-haired gem. Tiger was thrown to the side and Chrysocolla used her weakness to take advantage and ran off.

"Are you guys okay?" Jewel asked.

Azurite moaned, "Yeah, just a little tired, maybe we can track her down later."

Tiger sat up, "The only reason ya aren't dead is that…"

"What?" Azurite asked, "Why am I not dead?"

"Because she was asked by Pink Diamond to have maximum control of her glove," Tiger said, "She can't destroy gems or kill humans."

"Oh," Azurite said, "Wasn't Pink Diamond shattered a fairly long time ago?"

"Yes," Tiger Eye said, "A gem called Rose Quartz did the deed. She was a loving diamond, but one that was easier to defeat. What a shame."

 _"Any gems that were under her are most likely saddened by her destruction,"_ Emerald said as her injuries healed.

"Chrysocolla's memory has really been damaged then…" Azurite said.

"I lied earlier, Chrysocolla won't hurt anyone, she will just try to find Pink Diamond," Tiger said, "She is of no danger to us unless she finds the truth and remembers everything."

"Okay," Jewel said, "Let's get home and get rested before we go out again."

"Yeah," Azurite said as everyone got into the car, "Let's."


	17. Chapter 17

Azurite yawned tiredly. They still hadn't found Chrysocolla yet, even though the group had been searching for weeks. The blue-eyed gem suggested a weekend's break for everyone to relax and get back to their prime. They ended up going to a pizza place just thirty minutes from home.

Vexus took a bite of Azurite's pizza just for the heck of it, but it burned her tongue, "Hot!"

"Well yeah," Azurite said, "It just came out of the oven."  
"I know, human food is evilly delicious," Vexus said, smiling toothily.

"So tomorrow did you guys want to go to the beach?" Azurite asked after finishing her pizza and writing the check.

"Sure," Jewel said, looking to Emerald, "That sound good?"

 _"Yeah,"_ Emerald communicated with a smile, _"We can train on the beach, can't we Tiger?"_

Tiger nodded, she still felt at blame for not telling the others about Chrysocolla. She guessed that she just felt sad for the gem and thought it was best for her to stay in her bubble forever.

Azurite stood up and everyone followed, making their way out of the restaurant. Vexus bumped into a being slightly taller than her.

"Hey watch it you -" the small green gem said angrily, "Oh, it's you."

The group pulled out their weapons as Chrysocolla's eyes opened wide. She blinked several times and ran as fast as she could into the street. A large truck attempted to swerve to avoid the human-like gem, but it smashed into her, sending her gem to the top of the truck. It continued to move through the street as if nothing happened as the group stared.

"Uh… What just happened?" Vexus asked.

"I don't even know," Azurite replied as Jewel and Emerald put away their weapons.

 _"Let's go home, guys, she's gone,"_ Emerald communicated, _"Besides, we got to go to the beach tomorrow."_

"But-" Tiger Eye began to say.

 _"No buts, come on,"_ Emerald smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

_"So you have seen Chrysocolla?"_ Emerald communicated as she leaned against the wall.

"Yes," the voice responded, "She attacked us at Steven's house."

 _"Did she say anything about where she was headed?"_ Emerald asked, placing her fingers on her forehead.

"No, just that she wanted to see Pink Diamond," the voice replied.

 _"Okay, well if you ever see her again, just give us a call,"_ Emerald said, letting the voice agree and hang up, _"I think we should go past Steven's house to see if she is continuing to go North in general."_

"Road trip," Tiger Eye said, "Could be fun."

"Yeah," Jewel said, leaning on Emerald.

Vexus and Azurite started to pack several provisions for their trip, occasionally looking up to Tiger's expressionless face. Everyone loaded into the car and started driving as fast and safely as they could. Within four hours, they passed Beach City and entered Ocean Town. The town still looked messed up, but a bit less than the last time they had driven through. Eventually, night fell and the car needed gas. Tiger decided to take the group to a hotel, as they were exhausted from sitting in the hot car for several hours.

Jewel and Emerald shared a one of the beds while Azurite, Vexus, and Tiger shared the other. Even just laying on a bed was enough rest for everyone; they didn't need to sleep yet. As the group rested, energy returned to their bodies and by the time of morning, they were ready to go.

"Good morning," Vexus said, waking up her lover.

"Morning Vexus," Azurite said, yawning.

Emerald got out of bed and picked up Jewel, spinning her around and putting her back onto the bed, _"Have we ever fused?"_

"I don't think so," Jewel said, "You always get worried, remember? Whenever I suggest it, you say that you aren't sure. Vexus and Azurite haven't fused for a long while either."

"Fusion is fun isn't it?" Tiger Eye asked, sitting up on the bed, "The last time I did it was with Azurite. Well, the first Azurite."

"Yeah," Azurite said, "Maybe we ought to just try fusing today if you guys find it such a problem."

The group agreed to set a few hours aside for fusion and packed up their things. They loaded into the car and went to a secluded space behind a mountain. A five-gem fusion was performed with difficulty. Vexus and Azurite and Emerald and Jewel danced in pairs, travelling to Tiger Eye. Tiger did some kind of serene but classy movement and everyone collided into her.

The fusion stood tall and looked around, confusedly. She smiled at her form and unfused as the group began to fall apart when she walked.

Vexus shook her head, "That was great!"

"Yeah," Azurite said, breathlessly.

The group laughed and got back into the car to continue driving. They didn't find anything the whole day, but everyone felt very accomplished. At least they knew that they could all fuse and were compatible.


	19. Chapter 19

"She's cornered, she'll probably be tougher to get if she's surrounded," Tiger Eye said, putting her weapon back into the gem on her shoulder.

Azurite nodded, "Let's retreat until she comes out of the alley. I am going to stay here and watch."

"Hey," Vexus said, grabbing her lover's hand, "You haven't eaten in three days, we should get something for you."

"I'm good," Azurite said, "We have to catch her soon before she hurts anyone."

Vexus shook her head and walked over to Jewel, "Let's get her some Starbucks."

"Okay," Jewel smiled, telling Emerald she would be back and to watch their leader.

The two walked across the street and saw the target, a Starbucks in a secluded place. Jewel, who was much taller than Vexus ordered a dark roast coffee and some mini vanilla scones. After they paid, the order took longer than expected. When the food came out, apologies were offered and Vexus and Jewel took off back to the alley. No one was there, however several drops of blood littered the ground. Vexus looked to Jewel, who looked upwards.

She could hear scuffling up on the roof so she grabbed Vexus and jumped up. Jewel was faced with a strange scene, her lover, Tiger, and Azurite fighting each other like crazy. The silvery gem had no choice but to intervene, punching Tiger in the stomach, instantly poofing her. Emerald was a different case, the gem dodging most of Jewel's attacks. Vexus hit her in the knee, making her kneel in front of her lover. Just as the smaller green gem was about to hack Emerald's head off, she came to.

 _"Whoa, Vexus, calm down, it's me,"_ Emerald communicated, picking herself up, _"Chrysocolla is hiding somewhere, we hit her pretty good."_

Azurite blinked a few times, "Yeah, she likes to dictate, doesn't she?"

"Of course," Vexus said, "But why didn't she do it before, and why is it wearing off now?"

"I think hers has a time limit and a recharge time," Jewel said, "She is probably tired from using it so much."

"Alright, I'm going to look for her, Jewel please heal Azurite and make her rest," Vexus said, as Jewel nodded.

The small green gem walked over to the other side of the roof. All of a sudden, she heard groaning.

Vexus saw Chryoscolla's fingers curling in pain. Whilst staring at the heaving humanoid gem, Vexus noticed a small sign of corruption. It seemed like she was fighting it off as she sat there, looking at Vexus.

"I just want to see My Diamond," she said, heavily sighing, "My memories are fading away so rapidly, soon I will forget how to exist. Please don't chase after me anymore, I want to go home."

Vexus nodded, helping the gem up. She touched the light blue gem on her belly and felt it for what it was worth. Chrysocolla groaned as Vexus touched the crack on the backside of her gem. As Vexus withdrew her fingers, Chrysocolla grabbed them and stared deep into her eyes. She let go and ran off the building, disappearing within seconds.

As the small green gem walked back to her friends, she thought about how Chrysocolla wasn't violent when people were willing to talk with her. How come her friends wouldn't listen to the gem? Is it because there was something wrong with her, or was there something wrong with them that wouldn't allow any room for listening.

"We aren't going to continue pursuing her," Vexus said, almost grimly, "She doesn't mean any harm."


	20. Chapter 20

Vexus brushed her hair back and leaned on Azurite. Clover whined until Vexus stroked her smooth black fur. Titus licked Azurite's fingers and she scratched behind his ears.

Emerald walked over, "Enjoying quiet time are we?"

"Yeah," Vexus nodded, looking to her golden friend sitting on the couch, "She isn't feeling so well."

 _"Well... I am going to train with Tiger,"_ Emerald communicated, slightly frowning, _"If you two want to come with me, then you are welcome to."_

Tiger Eye hopped up and followed Emerald to the basement that had been dug up over a year ago. Azurite and Vexus looked to Jewel, wondering if she was going to go down with Emerald. The silvery gem sat, with her hand around the waist of a fellow gem.

"So you are saying that I am going to revert soon?" the gem said, moving her orange bangs away from her light yellow skin, "And that this has happened several times?"

"Yes," Jewel said, "We tried to save you, but we have no way to fight the corruption."

"Ouch," the yellow gem said, shuddering as Jewel healed her back up, "I think you should let me go, Jewel."

"I know… I just don't want to lose you again," Jewel said, frowning, "Topaz, we're going to find the cure for you."

Topaz wrapped her arms around Jewel, "Thanks for everything."

She reverted into a monstrosity on the couch and started to tear apart the cushions. Clover and Titus growled at the monster Topaz had become while Emerald could be heard punching the wall. No one moved as the blind monstrosity lunged at Jewel. The silvery gem felt tears trickling down her cheeks as she held Topaz back. Emerald ran up the steps of the basement with Tiger. She immediately ran the corrupted form of Topaz with Tiger Eye's sword. The corruption's eyes met Emerald's and it poofed, its gem clattering to the ground. Vexus held Azurite tight as the blue-eyed gem couldn't bear to look at the gem who was once so full of life.

Emerald picked Topaz up and bubbled her, sending her to the closet. She walked over to the couch and got Jewel to her feet, wrapping her arms around the silvery gem.

 _"It's okay,"_ Emerald communicated in a whisper, holding Jewel as close as she could.

"It's not," Jewel responded, "All of these corrupted gems that we find, they have been treated so bad…"

 _"Shhh,"_ Emerald communicated, _"We give them a good couple weeks, they go back to corruption knowing that we can take them back out and take care of them. Jewel, we help them."_

Jewel wrapped her arms around Emerald's body and held her tight, "We have changed so much haven't we."

 _"Yeah,"_ Emerald communicated, kissing her lover's forehead.

Azurite and Vexus cuddled on the couch, Tiger watching with calmness in her eyes. The team would become centered on rehabilitating the corrupted gems in their care from now on with the occasional attacking of evildoers.

THE END

Thanks so much everyone! It was great working with you! –Mali!


End file.
